Hammocks have been in wide use for many years. More recently, the hammock has become strongly associated with leisure time. Indeed, many advertisers attempt to associate their products with the pleasant thoughts of leisure time by featuring an individual or individuals relaxing on a hammock slung between two trees in the back yard of a home during a comfortable sunny weekend afternoon.
Although there are a wide variety of sizes and types of hammocks, many commonalities exist among hammocks available to the individual. From these commonalities, a hypothetical conventional hammock may be described. Typically, the conventional hammock includes an elongated body portion, which is made of a series of ropes which are knotted together at predetermined points and/or woven to form a net-like structure in which an individual(s) places his or herself in a typically supine position for relaxing while on the hammock. However, the conventional hammock may include a body portion which is constructed of a piece of fabric or other suitable material.
In any case, the elongated body portion of the conventional hammock is typically rectangular in shape and has a first end and a second end. In the case of a hammock having a body portion constructed of ropes, the ropes are either integral or otherwise connected to first and second line portions which extend from the first and second ends of the body portion, respectively. The first and second line portions are each constructed of a series of equidistant spaced apart ropes which converge to first and second rings, typically made of steel. The rings, in turn, are connected to first and second leaders, which are typically lengths of chain. Also included on the conventional hammock are first and second spreader bars which are interposed between the hammock body first end and first line portion and the hammock body second end and second line portion, respectively. The spreader bars prevent the first and second line portions and first and second ends of the hammock body portion from becoming twisted or overly deformed, and thus contribute greatly to the comfort which may be experienced by lying on the hammock.
The conventional hammock is typically slung by the first and second leaders between first and second hooks on first and second supports, respectively. Typically, the first and second supports are fixed. Perhaps the most classic first and second fixed supports are two trees. However, if adequate trees are unavailable then it is common to anchor suitable first and second fixed supports under a shade tree. Regardless of what type of supports are used, it is the distance between the supports and specifically the first and second hooks which determines how taut the hammock will be slung between the supports, i.e. if the supports are sufficiently far apart then the hammock will be almost horizontal upon being slung therebetween. An important aspect of this distance is that it determines how much the center of the hammock will deflect under the load of an individual lying on the hammock so that if the hammock is tautly drawn between the hooks, the center of the hammock will deflect only slightly downwardly and the individual will be lying substantially flat. Whereas, if the hammock is slung loosely between the hooks, then the center of the hammock will deflect greatly and the individual lying thereupon will likely be in a substantially arcuate position, and consequently, will likely be uncomfortable. It is important then to find supports or to space apart supports so that an adequate amount of tension may be produced between the first and second ends, i.e. rings, of the hammock for comfortable hammock use.
While finding or fabricating suitable supports may be initially problematic, once solved, the solution is relatively permanent. There exists another problem, however, which is unfortunately somewhat recurring which impedes the achievement of hammock enjoyment. This problem involves generating the necessary force to sling a hammock between two adequately spaced apart hooks on suitable supports, especially for conventional hammocks which have a larger capacity, e.g., "two-person" hammocks. It is somewhat troublesome, and for some individuals impossible, to secure a first ring at the end of a first leader of the hammock to a first hook and then to generate the necessary force to secure a second ring at the end of a second leader of the hammock to a second hook to adequately sling the hammock.
Unfortunately, even if this task must be performed by or with the help of another individual, it must be repeated every time the hammock is used since it is desirable to remove the hammock from the supports and to take it indoors for storage between uses. For if the hammock is not taken down and brought indoors for storage it is exposed to the elements of the environment between uses. As an example of the problems which may be caused by such exposure consider that, insects, birds, or other wildlife may damage the hammock, thereby rendering the hammock unsafe or at least devalued. As another example, if the hammock is slung between two trees, then the hammock may accumulate drippings of sap, or other substances which might not only corrode the materials of the hammock but might also dirty or possibly stain the clothing of an individual lying upon the hammock.
This problem would be solved if it were not necessary to remove the hammock from between the supports and store it between uses. Other problems would also be solved by being able to leave a hammock slung outdoors between uses. For example, precious indoor storage space would be preserved.